


To Ask or not to Ask?

by Wishful86



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, M/M, my kind of fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful86/pseuds/Wishful86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam didn't expect this at work. </p><p>(What are Aaron and Adam now? Bartsy no longer works so...Bartle? Dington? lol. Do Adam and Robert have a thing yet? Sugton? Barden?)</p><p>Anyway, there be Adam/Aaron and Adam/Robert and then there maybe Aaron/Robert...</p><p>Hope you enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adam trudged up the steps to the portacabin and made to unlock the door but before he could get his key near, the door swung open. 

“Hey,” Aaron said from the doorway, stepping aside so Adam could enter. 

Adam squinted at him in question. “Robert’s meeting was cancelled so he is on the school run.”

“Ah,” Adam nodded, “Fair enough.” He continued over to the kettle, switching it on and grabbing two cups. It was only when he looked up to see if Aaron wanted a brew that he noticed his friend hadn’t moved from the doorway. 

“You alright?” Adam asked. 

Aaron was avoiding his gaze. He scuffed his shoes a few times on the floor. 

“Hello! Earth to Aaron!” Adam tried again. 

This time Aaron looked up. He was biting his lip. “Erm..Adam…Do you remember your wedding?”

Adam snorted sarcastically, “Nah, mate I blocked that out.”

Aaron rolled his eyes. Holding up a cup, Adam asked, “Brew?”

Aaron nodded so Adam added coffee to another cup, “So…my wedding?” he prompted. 

“Yeah,” Aaron scratched his forehead, “Do you remember saying that, erm, that I would be next?”

Adam glanced across at his friend with a noncommittal ‘hmm’ until the words actually suck in. He dropped the spoon with a clank and turned to Aaron, 

“Robert’s proposed hasn’t he?” Adam exclaimed. Aaron took a step forward with his hands out but Adam carried on, “It’s about time, mate. I mean-“

“Adam, Robert didn’t propose,” Aaron finally managed to cut in. 

It didn’t matter though, Adam was clearly on one train of thought, “Oh, so you proposed to him. That is awesome, ma-“

“Adam! Shut up!” Aaron shouted, finally having enough. The harsh tone made Adam stop mid-sentence to look at his friend. Aaron bobbed his head slightly and Adam tilted his,

“Ok...what's going on?” Adam asked, after a moment.

Aaron mumbled, “I want to.”

Adam blinked and leant forward, “You want to...?”

“You know.”

“I’m not...”

“Oh for God's sake, Adam. I want to ask Robert to marry me,” Aaron finally stated, glaring across at Adam.

“Oooh...oh...ok...wow,” Adam was grinning wildly, “So why don’t you?”

Aaron scoffed, “Pfft, I can’t just...I can't ask that.”

“Mate, I thought you already had a second ago,” Adam pointed out, trying to hold back a laugh. 

Aaron shook his head and moved away from the door. He sat down heavily behind the desk. Adam watched him and sighed, “Ok, what’s going on?”

Aaron pulled at his sleeve, “It’s me, innit?”

“What’s you?” 

“I don’t do marriage, Adam.”

This time Adam did laugh, “What? Why not? I did!”

“Yeah, but you're you,” Aaron wasn’t amused. Adam ran a hand down his face and went to put a hand on Aaron’s shoulder,

“Right, Aaron, this is ridiculous. If you want to marry Robert then marry Robert.”

“I have to ask him first.”

“Right, well, then ask him.”

“’cos it's that simple,” Aaron scoffed. 

Adam squeezed his shoulder, “Robert isn’t going to say no, mate.”

“Vic said no.”

“Hey! Come on!” Adam objected, leaning on the desk and folding his arms, “That’s different. And technically she did say yes, she just changed her mind. And then changed it again.”

Aaron snorted, “Yeah, see, ‘simple’.”

Adam huffed out a long breath, “Mate, you and Robert have been together two years now. You’ve survived through more than most and come out stronger.” He stopped and waited until Aaron looked up properly, “Robert loves you.”

Aaron looked down again then nodded slowly, “Alright, ok, I get it. I just...”

“You just, what?”

“It’s...big.” Adam knew that was Aaron’s way of saying he was scared.

“Nah, it's just another step forward,” Adam argued with a smile and he was pleased to receive a small one back off Aaron. 

“I never thought I'd get here,” Aaron admitted after a moment.

Adam shifted, ‘Here?”

Aaron shrugged, “Normal”

“What’s normal?”

“Family,” Aaron stated, his eyes shining, “Robert, Liv, my mum, Paddy...”

“You deserve it,” Adam told him, patting his shoulder. 

“You,” Aaron said, looking at Adam knowingly. 

Adam chuckled, “We didn’t get off to the best start, did we?”

“You stuck around though.” There was so much in those words. 

“Of course I did,” Adam said softly.

Aaron bit his lip, “Will you be my best man?”

“Come here,” Adam pulled his best friend forward into a hug. 

When they broke apart, Aaron nodded, “I can do this, right?”

Adam smiled warmly, “You can do anything.”

“Thanks,” Aaron said then shaking himself he grabbed some folders from a shelf, “Now, let’s get some work done, eh?”

Adam pushed himself off the desk, “Better get this brew finished first. Although, can I just ask? What brought this on? Like, why now?”

Aaron stopped flicking through a file, “Ashley’s funeral.” Adam’s eyebrows rose. “I know, bit weird,” Aaron continued but then he explained, “It was what Laurel said about him though. Made me think.”

Adam nodded, “They were a great couple.”

“Yeah.”

Adam reached down for the milk out of the fridge, “One more thing, who takes what surname?”

Aaron frowned, “I’m not giving up Dingle.’

“Dingle-Sugden then?” Adam laughed, “Or Sugden-Dingle'? He passed over a cup.

Aaron took a sip, “No, no, he can be a Dingle, I think.”

“He’ll have to neck the welly,” Adam chuckled taking a gulp of coffee.

“Nah,” Aaron’s eyes twinkled, “He’s seen me naked.”

Adam splurted the coffee back in his cup and Aaron laughed.  
...

Later in the day, Aaron had gone out on a pick-up and Adam was alone in the portacabin when Robert opened the door. 

“Hey!” Robert said as he walked to his desk and dropped down some files, “Aaron not here?”

“No, sorry,” Adam told him, “Pick up in Leeds.”

“Ah,” Robert nodded, “Ok... good.”

Adam looked up from his desk and frowned, “Good?”

Robert shook his head, “Well, not ‘good’ but... you’re on your own. Look, Adam can I ask you something?” 

The younger man narrowed his eyes at the way Robert was fidgeting in front of him. Robert never fidgeted. He took a sip of coffee before asking, “What’s wrong?”

“Do you think Aaron wants to get married?”

For the second time that day, Adam spluttered coffee. He wiped his chin as Robert frowned,

“Ok, not quite the reaction, I was hoping for.”

Adam shook his head and tried to stop from laughing, “No, no, sorry, I just... you surprised me.”

Robert nodded, “Ok, but that doesn’t answer my question.”

Adam really tried hard to keep the grin off his face, “I think Aaron would want to get married, yes.”

“Really?” Robert's eyebrows rose, “You seem certain?”

Adam smirked, “Why? Aren’t you?”

Robert shook his head and leant against the wall, “I don’t want to ruin things.”

Adam rolled his eyes. His friend’s were idiots. “How would marriage ruin things?”

“I don't know,” Robert sighed, “I don’t exactly have the best track record.”

“That was completely different. You’ve moved on so much since then,” Adam pointed out, “You and Aaron are made for each other.”

Robert smiled, “I’ve never been happier.”

“There you go then. Ask him,” Adam stated finally allowing that grin.

Robert pushed himself off the wall, “I think, I will.”

“Great,” Adam chuckled, “I'm happy for you. Both.”

“Thanks Adam,” Robert said, giving the younger man's shoulder a squeeze. He walked back over to his desk unaware that Adam was shaking his head in amusement behind him; Vic was going to love to hear about this particular day at work.

Adam suddenly had a thought though, “Robert?”

“Hmmm?”

“What made you want to ask now?”

“Oh, it’s something Laurel said at Ashley’s funeral,” Robert answered as he sifted through files.

Adam smiled. Aaron and Robert, married. It was meant to be.  
...


	2. Chapter 2

On the way to Leeds, Aaron thought about how he would ask Robert to marry him. First of all, it would be private. And no ‘down on one knee’ business; way too embarrassing. He figured Thursday night would be good. Liv was always out on Thursday nights after joining the school football team so Robert and Aaron usually had the house to themselves. They normally ordered pizza and sat watching a film together. Yeah, he could do it then. Thursday. Chilled out on the sofa. No pressure. Just them.

…

On his way home, Robert thought about how he would propose to Aaron. First of all, it would have to be private. Robert didn’t think Aaron would appreciate a big scene. Also no ‘down on one knee’ business because that would probably just embarrass them both. He decided Thursday night would be good. Liv was always out on Thursday nights after joining the school football team so Robert and Aaron usually had the house to themselves. They normally ordered in a takeaway and sat watching a film together. Yeah, he could do it then. Thursday. Comfortable on the sofa. No outside pressures. Just them.

…

When he got home, Adam told Vic about his day. They giggled like school children and then wondered about when they would actually hear the news that their friends would be getting married. Adam reckoned Aaron would pop the question first because when his friend set his mind to something, it usually happened. Although, Vic pointed out that Robert shared the same trait. They both figured the proposal wouldn’t happen in public but rather when the boys were alone together. Vic said that was likely to be Thursday night because Liv had football. Adam groaned because that was two days away and he was already struggling with keeping his face straight in the lad’s company. 

…

Tuesday evening was going rather normally at Robert and Aaron’s after they both arrived home. Liv had caught a lift home from school with Gabby and had proceeded to plonk everything down on the kitchen table in order to get her homework sorted so she had the rest of the evening free. Robert also sat at the table; he was sorting out bits of household things on his laptop (and secretly pricing up holidays) and Aaron was rooting around trying to assemble something for tea.

“We really need to do some shopping,” Aaron told them as he searched around in the freezer, “So far, we’re having waffles and some weird leek and potato pasty things. Yeah, who bought them?”

Robert looked up, “Liv was going through her vegetarian phase.”

Liv scoffed, “Yeah, that was a mistake. Gabby is not talking me into that again.”

Robert snorted, “The way you can wolf down a bacon butty, I’m surprised you even agreed in the first place.”

“Well…solidarity wasn’t it?” 

“Except the bacon won,” Robert stated. 

“Too right it did,” Liv nodded firmly. 

“Ok,” Aaron stood up and glared at them both. He was now clutching a bag of frozen peas, “None of this is helping.”

“I’m not having them,” Liv said pointing to the peas in his hand. 

Aaron growled and put the peas back, “Fine. Beans on toast it is.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Robert stated, standing up and patting his boyfriend’s arm, “Do you want a brew?”

“Please,” Aaron replied as he started to gather what he needed.

“Liv?” Robert asked. 

“Erm, no thanks,” Liv said. She was shuffling through some things on the table. “I must have left it upstairs,” she mused aloud as she failed to find her calculator. She left the room to find it. 

Aaron was stood sorting out the toaster so Robert took the opportunity to put his arms round his waist. Aaron smiled, “What are you after?”

Robert smirked and rested his head on Aaron’s shoulder even if it did have to make him lean down, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Aaron rolled his eyes but he couldn’t help the warm feeling that passed through him. He squeezed Robert’s hands that were around his middle and then made to move so Robert released him. 

“Do we have cheese?” Aaron wondered as he opened the fridge door to look. Robert took the opportunity to reach for the milk but accidently ended up knocking Aaron’s hand with it and a bag of grated cheese dropped to the floor. 

“Oh, sorry,” Robert said as he bent down to help. Except Aaron bent down at the same time. They knocked heads. 

“Aaah,” Aaron exclaimed standing up again and attempting to glare at Robert who was clutching his own head. 

They both smiled. They both laughed. They both stared. Then they both said each other’s name and “will you marry me?”

“Oh my God! Yes!” Neither of them said that.

Both of them turned to see a wide-eyed Liv standing in the door way, holding her calculator and grinning like a Cheshire cat. She, however, realised what she’d done pretty quickly and took a small step backwards, “I, erm, I er, yeah, I’ll just leave you to it for a minute.” She stammered, retreating further back into the hallway until she was out of sight. 

Aaron and Robert slowly turned back to each other. There was amusement in both of their eyes but also love. So much love.

“So…” Aaron started, biting his lip. 

“So...” Robert continued. 

“Yes,” They both said together. It was hard to say who pulled who in for the kiss followed by a hug but it was deep and meaningful and neither had felt happiness quite like it before. 

When they broke apart, Aaron shook his head, “This is so not how I planned it.”

Robert blinked, “You were planning this? Well, not this, but-“

“Yeah,” Aaron bobbed his head with a shy smile. 

Robert snorted, “So was I.”

Aaron blinked, “You were?”

“Yeah, I even told Adam about it today.”

“I told Adam about it today.”

They both shook their heads. “Well, Adam and Vic are probably having a good laugh,” Aaron predicted correctly. 

“Can I come in yet?” Liv shouted from the other room, causing the boys to laugh again.

“Yes!” Aaron yelled back.

Liv came almost bounding back into the room, “Well?”

“We’re getting married,” Robert told her with a grin. 

“Yes!” Liv ditched the calculator on the table and wrapped them both in a hug. 

….

Later in bed that night, Aaron and Robert were led side by side in bed. Aaron was flicking through a magazine and Robert through his phone.  
Aaron’s mind wasn’t really on the magazine though. He nudged Robert, “You know, Adam was wondering what surname we’d have?”

“Oh yeah…” Robert said, distractedly. 

“Yeah, ‘cos I mean I’ve only just become a Dingle.”

Robert nodded and then actually heard Aaron’s words. He lowered his phone, “Hang on, I’m not becoming a Dingle.”

“Why not?”

“Well, why can’t you become a Sugden?”

“Because, like I said, I’ve only just changed to Dingle.”

Robert turned so he was on his side facing Aaron. He ran a hand down his arm, “We’ll have to hyphenate then- Sugden-Dingle? Dingle-Sugden?“

Aaron frowned, “Hyphenating always seems long-winded.”

Robert shook his head and leant over Aaron to kiss him, “I can’t be a Dingle, Aaron.”

Aaron pushed up into the kiss, “Why not?”

Robert brushed their noses together. “For a start, I don’t want to have to drink from a welly.” Another kiss.

“You wouldn’t have to,” Aaron breathed against his neck, “You’ve seen me naked.”

Robert groaned in pleasure but then pulled back. Aaron blinked up at him.  
“No, hang on,” Robert tilted his head, “That’s not right. For me to be a Dingle; I have to let you see me naked.”

Aaron stared at him a moment but then smirking he lifted up the covers and looked underneath. He glanced back up at Robert, “You can definitely be a Dingle then.”

Robert snorted and raised his brow, “I still have my boxers on.”

“Yeah, we’ll see,” Aaron told him as he snaked his hands down Robert’s body.


End file.
